Runaway colors
by phantomkid98
Summary: what if Kate and Garth got married and Humphrey the silver wolf and lily the gold wolf ran away and fell for each other find out what happens here
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Humphrey the silver wolf was in his den crying over how he didn't tell Kate how he felt about her and thought she probably wouldn't like him because he had silver fur like a freak. He then decided he needed some water and left to go to the creek near his den. As he was walking Humphrey started hear faint weeping in the distance he followed the sound till he came up on Lily crying wetting her golden fur and saying why Garth why over and over again.

Humphrey not wanting to see one of his friends so down decided to come out from behind the bush and see what was said Humphrey whats wrong he asked Lily jumped a little from the sudden sight from Humphrey but just looked at him with red puffy eyes. "Lily" said Humphrey whats wrong he said.

Lily looked at him again but said Humphrey do you ever feel empty and lonely she said and saw Just nod and motioned for her to continue she just i fell in love with Garth while you and Kate were in Idaho she said shocking Humphrey.

"What do you mean you fell in love with Garth?Asked Humphrey

I mean i fell in love with Garth simple as that answered Lily who then noticed Humphreys eyes were still a little red from him crying. "Humphrey what have you been crying about asked Lily with her golden fur shining in the do you he said trying to avoid the answer the question said lily. Knowing he wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon said Lily if i tell you please keep this between me and you said Humphrey

Lily not knowing why he said keep it between them just shook her head yes causing her golden fur to glisten to fall and cover eye.

Ok he began I was crying because i loved Kate the same way you loved Garth he said shocking Lily.

You-you loved my sister said a very shocked Lily while he just nodded his head and looked down he said i was planning to leave the pack for a little bit to clear my head tomorrow you can come if you want to clear your head he said before turning around to leave but was stopped by lily who had called his name he turned around yeah he said when do we leave she asked with a sly smile.

He smiled back and said tomorrow night when everyone is sleep he said and she just nodded her head and left

**END CHAPTER **

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THUNDER ASSAULT FOR GIVING ME THE INSPIRATION FOR WRITING THIS STORY ALL YOU GUYS SHOULD THE DARK SECRET BY HIM IT'S VERY GOOD ANY WAYS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PK98 LOGGING OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I PROMISE THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER ENJOY

Chapter 2

After Humphrey was done talking to Lily he went to the the creek to drink some water. he could hear the howling in the distance it was the night of the midnight howl after all but then what he heard next made him nearly cry again..It was Kate and Garth howling the song they had howled the night they returned to jasper.

When he heard this he ran towards the howling rock to see if this was true but sure enough when he arrived there was Garth and Kate howling the last part of the song.

When they ended the howl the other wolves clapped and whistled but not Humphrey he just looked in with sad eyes but what made him mad was when Kate saw him and smiled **{****_That bitch how could she do this to_**** me}** was what Humphrey was thinking that was when he saw Kate coming towards him with Garth that's when he was going to turn away but it was to late they had already reached him.

"Hey Humphrey"said Kate with a smile nothing he replied back coldly while glaring at them with his blue eyes turning icy. But that did not go unnoticed by Kate "Humphrey are you alright asked Kate thinking Humphrey might not feel good.

Nothing Just leave me alone he barked and was about to turn around and leave again but was stopped... By Garth this time What's your problem asked Garth she just asked are you alright you didn't have to be all rude about it he said.

Humphrey just said I'm leaving he then he turned around and went down the mountain with his fur reflecting the moon and headed back to his den.

**WITH LILY **

Lily was crying because she had heard Garth and Kate howl her thoughts were**{****_ I shouldn't have helped that ungrateful bastard with his howl_**_ } _After she dried her tears she set out to find some of her friends to hangout with before she and Humphrey left tomorrow. luckily she found Reba And Janice hey Lily they said together while eating berries hey guys she said back

wait Lily why looking all down Asked Reba "you don't look like yourself" your self yea said Janice is about Garth? they both said Lily just nodded her head not wanting to think about him at all "You need to find someone else girl" said Janice "Yeah someone like Humphrey "said Reba shocking Lily

What do you mean someone like Humphrey said lily

We mean that he's Silver and your golden you two will go great together they said but they then heard the howl for them to go their dens so they bid each other goodnight with lily thinking gold...and silver before heading to her den to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys i've been checking my reviews for this story and I just wanna say if you read the story please review i mean i do need to improve

Chapter 3

When Lily woke up in the morning she got up and headed to her parents den to see them for the last time { or atleast until they comeback } but when she got there she saw that Kate and Garth were talking to Eve and Winston about something but she was to far away to hear what was being said but she saw that Kate's eyes were red like she didn't sleep at night.

But then Eve took off with and angry look on her face while screaming "Humphrey I'm going to kill you". But that was all the Golden wolf need to hear before she took off to find Humphrey before it was too late.

running as fast as her legs could carry her she until she ran into someone "hey watch where your go-" said lily but she stopped when she saw who it was'. "Humphrey you have to run my mom is after you for some reason".

"Do you really think I'm scared of your mother?All she says is empty threats"

"your not scared of my mom?But all wolves are scared of her" said Lily

"But I'm not all wolves now am I said Humphrey"

But right then and there the blonde haired devil wolf appeared and she did not look happy.

"What did you do to Kate?" she yelled

"All i did was act a little cold " he said like it was the most common thing known

"Well I don't know what you said to her but I'm about to-" but was interrupted by Humphrey

"Let me guess you are going to rip my balls off and replace them with my eyes, rip my tongue out and attach it to my ass or your favourite you will rip out my eyes shove them down my throat so i can see you tear my body open" the frightfully calm silver wolf said.

"How about i just kill you?!" said the angry sheman as she charged forward to attack Humphrey, but was stopped when Lily stepped in front of her.

"Lily what are you doing?"

"Mom I'm not going to let hurt Humphrey no matter what he did he is part of the pack" she said

"I don't care what he is he hurt your sister and I'm not going to stand for-" Enough! shouted Humphrey.

Both Eve and lily turned to see Humphrey a very angry looking Humphrey. "Do you know what she did to me? She howled the song the we howled together on the train and yes is aid we "_howled_" together she Howled that song with "_Garth" _I don't give a fuck about what you but I'm not apologizing to anyone " he said before taking off.

Lily turned towards Eve with look that made her shrink."You happy now" she said before chasing after Humphrey.

Lily arrived at clearing and spotted Humphrey at the creek and approached him but realized he was crying his heart out. She did the only thing that she could do she hugged and let him cry out into her fur until she felt him stop she let him go and he pulled back.

"Lily" he said to get her attention

"Yes"

"I think we should leave now instead of tonight" he said in raspy voice

"O.K." she said but "how are we leaving we can't walk away like it's nothing

"By train there is a pair of tracks over that hill over and the train will be here in 10 minutes you wanna catch it now or wait till the next one comes in 2 hours" he said

"Lets go now" she said and they headed towards the train tracks.

When they arrived they saw the train coming and that's when Humphrey said " Jump when i say Jump " all Lily had to was shake her head and they waited till all of a sudden Humphrey said jump and they jumped on too they train.

Humphrey turned to Lily and smiled while saying " We did it"  
Lily smiled to and said "we sure did"

_**End chapter **_

_**please review**_


End file.
